LEDs and LCDs appear in a wide variety of products, from lighting fixtures (LEDs) to displays (both LEDs and LCDs), such as displays in smartphones, tablets, laptops, computer monitors, televisions, displays and touch screens in consumer products and homes or in businesses, etc.
Both LED and LCD devices can incorporate dielectric layers. Such dielectric layers can appear as passivation layers, encapsulants, thick film or thin film dielectrics, etc within the LED or LCD devices. One area in which they appear is between two electrically conductive layers in the touch screen portion of a display.
Dielectric film materials are disclosed in US 20110051064, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,901 and KR 20120119020. There is still a need for improved materials having properties of stability and of extended shelf life.